fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frykivah
Fear Bleeding Attack Down (exhausted only) Earthblight (only in areas with earthy or rocky grounds) Iceblight (only in areas with snowy or icy grounds) Waterblight (only in flooded areas or in puddles) Fireblight (only in lava puddles) |weaknesses = Earth Thunder |creator = Democide}} Appearance Frykivah is quite sturdy and muscular. The body has a brownish golden coloration on top and ocher to beige shades on the belly and throat. The tail is long and except the root quite slender. The darker legs are muscular and the feet broad with sharp claws. Frykivah possesses longer arms than Deviljho with three long, thin, white claws, which look fragile but are surprisingly sturdy. The neck is quite big and long with several skin folds hanging down. The Brute Wyvern is able to expand its throat sac until the skin folds are tense. The head is bulky with a short but pointy snout. The teeth are hidden behind a boney, uneven plate that grows from the lower jaw. The plate at the very end of the lower jaw grows over the upper jaw and forms a pointy spike-like protuberance. Habitat and Ecology Frykivah is normally no nomad, unsimilar to its relative Deviljho, yet it appears in a wide range of areas and climates. Proven reports confirm sightings of the Brute Wyvern in the Unseen Boscage, Bamboo Grove, Mountain Side, Thunderstorm Valley, Desert Oasis, Crimson Sands, Frigid Mere, Taiga, Lava Landscape, Moor, Plagued Meadows, Frantic Bay and Orkan Plains. Other unconfirmed sightings are rumoured as well. Usually Frykivah possesses a big territory, it defends unyieldingly against every potential threat. Even monsters a quarter of its size are attacked mercilessly until they die or get out of its territory. A little differently is the behavior to other members of its species. While the Brute Wyvern is as aggressive against an intruder of the same kind as against other monsters, an hereditary instinct inhibits it to attack it full on. First Frykivah tries to intimidate and scare off the other individual. When this doesn't work, only then it does attack the other one. This behavior is thought to be a protection to prevent extinction as the younger, weaker individuals are allowed to live longer and grow to full size. The population stays stable, resulting in a higher chance to find a mating partner. The instincts is unconsciously triggered by the distinguishable smell of Frykivah. Populations without this protective instinct tend to be a lot more unstable. The Brute Wyvern is a hypercarnivore and is quite selective in what it eats. While the species of its prey is not significant it only eats the most nutritious parts, for example organs like the liver and the heart, and leaves behind the rest of the corpse to find new prey. Because of this wasteful lifestyle, the monsters are constantly in search for prey and have a big influence on the ecosystem they live in. Frykivah is followed by scavengers in safe distance who consume the carcasses left behind. The Wyverns are quite flexible hunters, able to ambush prey as well as tenaciously persue it until the prey runs out of stamina. Frykivah kills the prey with a bite to the neck usually piercing the aorta or trachea with the spike on the lower jaw. With its sharp claws it opens the body and removes the organs from the body, so it is easer to devour them. Because of this energy-wasting lifestyle the lifespan of Frykivah is relatively short only amounting to about five years. The fear-inducing mucus is made by glands inside a special organ located in its throat. It is more viscous but also more potent than the fluid which flows from its fingers when the Brute Wyvern is enraged. The effect is caused by hormones and toxic parts which cause an impulse in the neural network of the victim injected with this fluid. The active substances cause directly or indirectly a feeling of fear and panic. The substance doesn't work by other Frykivah and gets mostly used against other top predators to intimidate them or catch them off-guard. Matings can happen all year around when mature individuals of both genders encounter each other. The mating itself is quite short and the male either repels the female from his territory or leaves her territory afterwards. After some time the female lays one to three eggs (in average two) which she defends rigorously. The youngs are cared by her as well for a short time until they reach a certain size. When they are big enough the female drives away her youngs and loses its mother instinct some time after they are gone. While Frykivah is a territorial monster, individuals, mostly young ones, which haven't found a territory or have lost their territory, are nomadic. Not all areas this Brute Wyvern is found are suitable for a territory, some regions are only temporarily visited by roaming individuals in search for a suitable home. Both, the nomadic and the territorial Frykivah, can be dangerous in some way and are targets of the Guild. Nomadic ones often come too close to human settlements and need to be driven off, while some territorial ones are a peril for the ecosystem and need to be decimated. Abilities The mucus and fluid produced by the organ in its throat and the glands at its finger tips are used against persistent and dangerous enemies. While the fluid from Frykivah's fingers is only produced when the monster is enraged and also doesn't always inflict the status, the mucus is much more potent causing the panic reactions in the victim more often. As the claws are very sharp, being hit by them a few times in a row may cause bleeding. This may be dangerous in combination to the fear-inducing fluid in Rage Mode. When exhausted the overactive glands in its mouth produce more saliva which inflicts in such amount the attack down status. Besides the fluid and mucus most attacks are of physical nature but the Brute Wyvern can also fling water, snow, earth or lava at an enemy depending on the area, just like Deviljho. Attacks #'Strong bite': Frykivah opens its mouth wide, takes a swing and chomps down on a target. #'Double bite': Identical to Deviljho. #'Tail swing bite combo': The Brute Wyvern turns around 360° while moving a bit forward, swinging its tail around and then bites either forward or to one side, depending where the nearest opponent stands. #'Bite the dust': Frykivah bites downwards and rams its spike into the ground. Then it uses the spike like a shovel to fling the chunk of ground towards a target. Depending on the ground different blights can be inflicted. #'Plowing the ground': Like bite the dust it rams its spike into the ground. The Wyvern then moves forward tearing a bigger chunk out of the ground and throwing it towards a target. #'Turning bite': Like Deviljho, biting while turning around to face an opponent. #'Mucus spit': Frykivah gathers mucus in its throat which expands. Then it spits the substance towards a target. The spitting can be procrastinated and done after other attacks succeeded. #'Mucus beam': Like mucus spit the Brute Wyvern gathers the mucus in its throat but does this until the throat is fully tense. When this state is reached it releases the substance like a beam with short range while swinging its head from side to side. #'Slice 'n' thrust': The monster first strikes both claws one after another into an enemy, then it lowers its head and thrusts its spike upwards, launching hit victims into the air. #'Super slash': Frykivah lifts one of its claws and strikes it to the side of the other hand and turns around 180°. Can be repeated once with either the same claw or the other. #'Jumping slice': The Brute Wyvern jumps towards a target while striking down one of its claws. #'Slicing rampage': While charging towards a target it successively slashes its claws in front of it (similar to Brachydios), when it reaches its target it strikes both claws down, getting stuck in the ground but having a high chance of inflicting bleeding. #'Body check': The monster readies its body to ram it into an opponent. #'Tail whip': Frykivah bends its tail forward on the right side to whip it to the other side while not turning around. #'Surgeon': Pin attack. The Wyvern gets ready to jump forward. When it successfully jumps onto a target, the victim will be held down by its right foot and then gets meddled with by the sharp claws. When not freed on time, it will strike its claw down and then launches the victim into the air, inflicting bleeding. Notes *The weakness is earth, then thunder. *In Rage Mode its throat swells and turns more reddish in coloration, and the finger glands produce the fluid. *When exhausted the monster starts salivating strongly and taunts a lot more often. **Frykivah searches then for a weaker monster to feed on. **It also inflicts Attack Down with all of its bite attacks because of the saliva, similar to Deviljho. *A shiny is dropped when Frykivah's throat gets attacked while it is filled with mucus. *The spike at the end of its lower jaw can be damaged, the throat, back and tail can be wounded, after that it's possible to sever the tail. The claws can be broken each. **When a claw is broken, the glands don't work well anymore and it loses the ability to inflict fear with its claws in Rage Mode. Materials Terror Organ (only when throat is wounded), Frykivah Claw (when broken), Frykivah Tail (when wounded and/or carved from severed tail), Frykivah Spike (when damaged), Frykivah Hide, Frykivah Scale, Frykivah Plate Trivia *The name comes from the Norwegian word "frykt" (meaning "fear") -> Fry, "ilkivalta" (Finnish for "disaster/mischief") -> kiv and "wilayah" (Malaysian for "territory") -> ah Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Democide